


(star) gazed

by essiisse



Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Bottoming from the Top, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hinata Shouyou, bits of these three if you squint, stego makes a quick cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: shoyo likes stargazing. kei ruins the activity for him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909390
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: stories that touched me





	(star) gazed

**Author's Note:**

> heheheh hello again

the plan was to hit the road and figure it out as they went. they had each other, and that felt pretty much the only thing mandatory for both of them. it was kind of stupid in the end, but there was something poetic about hitting the road with the one you love the most and no plan whatsoever.

and that’s exactly what they did, shoyo rented an old beat up pick-up truck and filled it with soft blankets – even though it was summer – and too many pillows for only two people. surprisingly, on the day of the trip, kei was the first one to be up, much like an over excited child eager for a trip, and proceeded to wake shoyo up in the way he loved the best – with his dick in his mouth, sucking until shoyo definitely couldn’t be asleep anymore, if the sounds he was making were any indication.

kei being up first was a definite win, but they still left the house late.

–

“i can’t get any signal out here.” kei pouted on the passenger seat, his phone on the palm of his right hand uselessly stuck on a frozen screen.

“what are you trying to do there?” shoyo asked, quickly glancing at his boyfriend before once again focusing his attention on the mostly empty road, heavy summer trees framing the advancing landscape.

“download a playlist.” kei answered, stubbornly tapping against the screen even though he knew it wouldn’t work.

“haven’t you already downloaded some?”

“well yes, but i got tired of them… i wanna listen to something different now.” it was always marvelous to shoyo how kei – while seemingly mature and composed – was able to make a big deal out of small things like a petulant child and still look cute while doing it. it was in times like this that shoyo was once again reminded of how much he loved the other boy.

“well, i can’t help you with that, but if you are that bored, check the glove compartment.” shoyo said, pointing at the compartment in front of kei’s legs. “it’s a manuscript of something i’m working on.”

“oh, you haven’t showed it to me yet, have you?” kei inquired earnestly, immediately finding a small a roll of pages tied together by a generic elastic inside the compartment.

“no, yeah. it’s a work in progress.”

kei ignored the edge of uncertainty in his boyfriend’s voice, knowing that shoyo tended to get too critic and perfectionist when it came down to his writing, and started reading the words printed on the pages, eyes swimming over the phrases. shoyo’s words were soothing as kei read them, serene and warm, unrushed in the way he described things. its gentleness enveloped kei as he read each word to himself, sometimes mumbling particularly beautiful crafted phrases. the words harmonized together in a seemingly simple way, the evocation of whispered affections in the dark, and kei couldn’t understand why there was instability in shoyo’s voice in regards to it.

kei looked out of the car window after he read one sentence out loud – letting the words wash over them in all their ordinary uniqueness –, the pinkish orange sky dripping with beautiful colors until they met the dark green of the horizon line. he was pulled out of his quiet observation of their trip’s landscape when he heard the all too familiar, sweet, raspy sound of shoyo’s deep voice, joining him and mumbling the following phrase, for he knew his own words by heart. it was so secretive, low and confidential, that kei wouldn’t be able to catch it if he wasn’t already so tuned to shoyo.

it was obvious then, that kei immediately switched the sunset landscape for hinata shoyo.

shoyo’s profile was much like the boy himself, gentle. kei took his time to observe the cute curve of his nose, the way his lips formed the words over and over with mastery and no hesitation at all – also knowing exactly where his dimple would be in his soft, lightly freckled cheek if he was to smile –, how the barely curled lashes framed his large, expressive eyes and, finally, how his fingers tapped thoughtlessly against the steering wheel.

when he couldn’t hold himself back anymore, kei reached out with his left hand and let his fingers tangle together with shoyo’s messy, ginger curls, lightly brushing against his cute ear that was always peeking out of his hair. shoyo turned to him, a soft, boyish smile gracing his lips when he realized kei had been staring at him and, there it was, that little rare dimple, showing up just for kei’s eyes to see.

then, kei scooted forward and placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek, smiling against the warm skin and then pecking it once more.

“it’s very beautiful.” kei said, regarding the words, the poetry shoyo created, the stories he built through selected words. yes, maybe it was raw and a work in progress but, either way, everything shoyo wrote was warmth in kei’s eyes. “thank you for letting me read it.”

“of course.” shoyo replied, because yeah, he always did.

then, he got into the writing’s explanation, going deeper into the words and phonemes and things that kei didn’t really understand but was, nonetheless, familiar with, since it belonged to his boyfriend’s world and passion. he was happy to hear about it, shoyo always got overly cute when talking about literature and that was a sight kei would never pass.

“now that i’m thinking about it, i hope kageyama takes good care of our baby.” kei said after they changed topics, drawing patters on shoyo’s jeans clad legs or, sometimes, even tracing the tiny tattoos on his arms.

“kageyama’s a mess, but at least he loves frogs.” shoyo pondered. “i’m sure stego will be alright.”

“and if he isn’t, kageyama better watch his skinny ass.” kei joked, knowing well that kageyama spoiled any type of animals with immeasurable love, more than even kei himself did – and kei was already a lost case when it came to spoiling and taking care of stego.

shoyo laughed loudly, warming the air that slowly got chiller with the night’s approach. teasing kageyama – either in his presence or not – was a hobby they both shared and, as the car sped down the road towards an unknown destiny, the couple kept on talking about everything and nothing, sharing sour sweets and lingering touches.

–

as one would know, not planning a trip was not a wise thing to do. the motel on the outskirts of the road they had been planning to stay had no rooms left, result of not booking a room in advance. both kei and shoyo were very tired from switching to drive nonstop through the day, so they were left with little to no solution as what to do, since the small city didn’t have any other suitable accommodations, but they also didn’t want to hit the road in the middle of the night, craving the much needed rest.

“ok shoyo, so what we are going to do?” kei grumbled, lips wrapped around the plastic straw of a strawberry soy milk shoyo got him from the motel’s vending machine.

“shit, i don’t know.” shoyo said, pushing his hair out of his eyes and spreading his legs forward as much as the space on the car allowed him to. oh my, what he wouldn’t do for a bed.

“the lady on the motel said something about a clearing where people park their cars to camp nearby.” kei said, pondering about their possibilities.

“yeah, i thought of that as well.” shoyo answered. “but do you think it’s safe to sleep on the car?”

“well yeah, there’s that.” he shrugged. “but what other option do we have? you are very tired, since you drove the most, so you need the sleep.”

“let’s go check it out, then.” shoyo agreed, straightening himself in his seat. kei turned the key in the ignition and put the car on reverse, driving out of the motel’s parking lot and following the poorly given instructions towards the clearing.

about ten minutes of driving and the asphalt turned into a dirt road, only framed by the trees that led the way. in the clearing itself, there was a couple of cars parked but no one inside them. another trail, this one smaller and more sinuous, led towards the place reserved to camp, if the message written on an old board was still correct. seeing as kei and shoyo didn’t have any camp supplies, they decided to stay on the car.

“so here’s the plan, kei.” the boy said. “we stay here, eat our junk for dinner, put our suitcases here on the front and all the blankets and pillows on the truck, so that we can sleep there. deal?”

“deal.” kei answered, oddly enthusiastic, sealing the thing with a peck on shoyo’s lips.

it was a fast process, with the two boys working together and soon enough the truck of the rented car looked truly cozy, lots of soft corners and junk food thrown in the middle, kei’s guitar lying against one side still inside its case. it was a hobby he liked to indulge on, and shoyo’s excitement when kei played something for him was priceless. shoyo too, sometimes, fiddled with it and, while he kinda sucked at it, he enjoyed strumming it for fun, and kei enjoyed laughing at him for how his fingers sometimes messed with the notes and strings.

“if the axe murderer comes for us at night, i can swing at his head with your guitar.” shoyo joked, laughing lightly and jumping smoothly inside the truck, then offering a hand to help kei do the same.

“hey, akiteru gave me that guitar for my birthday and if the axe murderer comes for us, we are using another thing to protect us, thank you very much.”

shoyo laughed harder at that, sitting down and bringing kei down with him. kei’s long legs rested over shoyo’s while shoyo himself took comfort in circling kei’s waist and drawing his body closer to his. he reached for the pack of beers they got on the convenience store on the way there, opening two and handing kei one cold can.

they drank their beers until the six cans of the pack were gone, alternating between the bitter, refreshing liquid and the overly salty and greasy potato chips. by the time that they were done with the beers, lanky limbs numb and soft from the right amount of alcohol on their systems, kei’s body slid downwards on shoyo’s hold until his back was fully pressed against his boyfriend’s hard chest. it was a comfortable position, both of them relishing in the intimate touches while they looked up at the pitch black sky, observing the stars in between the rustle of the dark tree leaves.

“see that constellation over there?” shoyo asked, pointing at the one he was talking about. “that’s scorpio… see? there’s that short line and then from it comes a bold curve…”

“yeah, i see it.” kei answered, happy when shoyo’s hand dropped from the air and rested once more over his waist. shoyo’s touch was so good, so warm that for a moment he forgot what else he had to say. his boyfriend seemed unknown of what he caused on kei, both of his overheated hands pushed under kei’s shirt and boldly stroking the planes of kei’s soft stomach.

kei let himself get lost in it, trying to understand the probable patters shoyo was drawing on his skin until he couldn’t, for what the touch was too distracting. he looked up at the sky once more, instead of focusing on shoyo’s thick forearms disappearing under his t-shirt, and saw scorpio there, shining unbothered by the boys that observed it. “how come you can only locate scorpio and not, say, cancer or libra?”

“i learned that on high school and it stuck with me, i guess.” shoyo answered. “never really bothered to learn about other constellations, but it makes me look cool, don’t you think?”

“only when you’re talking with a scorpio.” kei huffed playfully, unimpressed. “and let me remind you, we only have one scorpio friend, and that’s yamaguchi. i hope you don’t go stargazing with him.”

shoyo laughed brightly, enjoying kei’s pretended jealousy. “don’t you worry about that, kei.”

kei huffed once more, just for the sake of the joke. shoyo ruffled his hair gently, settling kei once more in his embrace, both of them enjoying it in silence then. instead of focusing on the pretty, slightly foggy sky, shoyo let his eyes land on the boy in his arms, never tired of observing his boyfriend.

kei was long, legs stretched lazily in front of his body, sometimes purposely tangling themselves with shoyo’s legs, seeking either warmth or just skin. but, at that moment, what made shoyo stop and spend minutes admiring was kei’s face in itself. it was simply striking, almost not fitting into words, how beautiful the picture before his eyes were. how, somehow, the moonlight seemed to reflect on kei’s skin in a way that no other human being was capable of, as if the moon was a part of him, as if kei himself was a luminous body, attracting light by just being there, existing. shoyo couldn’t believe he was allowed to hold that with his own mundane hands, full of calluses and the roughness of human life.

but kei no, kei was his own deity, unparalleled and just so unique, that shoyo could only promise himself to hold tight as long as kei was on hand’s reach.

kei looked up at shoyo, sensing hungry eyes on him, and the grey, cold light was also reflected on his amber, beautiful iris that met shoyo’s. he knew his pupils were probably growing with the also growing desire to touch and claim, just as his skin burned with want.

kei met him halfway, in a kiss that did little to quench shoyo’s thirst for the other. it was unrushed, languid, more lips than tongues, kei nipping and pulling on shoyo’s plump lips so tenderly and with such care that shoyo was already breathing in harsh gasps of warm, aroused air. kei’s deft fingers held onto his boyfriend’s nape, arching his spine to keep their mouths connected in an angle that wasn’t the most favorable. when kei detached their mouths and moved himself an inch away to lick over shoyo’s parted lips, though, shoyo couldn’t help but tug the boy closer, maneuvering him until kei was sitting on his lap before he resumed kissing him passionately.

one of the things shoyo loved the most was kissing kei. he could spend literal hours – either if it led to sex or not – just kissing the peachy lips kei was more than happy to provide, until their mouths were tingling and their jaws hurting from the constant kissing. and it was amazing how it always made kei a mess in his arms, something shoyo took great pleasure on. currently, shoyo kissed kei with force, parting his lips to shove his tongue inside and suck on the boy’s lips. he lightly raked his fingers and nails up along the skin of kei’s flawless neck, gently squeezing it from time to time just to hear the small, aborted gasps of kei as well as the soft whimpers and little moans he was already letting out.

in exchange, kei slid his hand on shoyo’s scalp and grabbed fistfuls of shoyo’s hair, bringing him closer to his lips in impatience every time he so much as pulled away to breathe. kei breathed hot air over shoyo’s mouth, moaned without any shame and rubbed their hips together with a rhythm you would only find on a dancer. shoyo groaned in kei’s mouth at a particular well aimed thrust against his erection inside his jeans, pushing his hands inside the other’s shirt to grip possessively at his waist, probably leaving there some faint marks.

kei broke the kiss to vigorously bounce on shoyo’s lap, mouth open in silent moans and harsh breaths. being offered kei’s neck in front of his eyes, shoyo latched his lips on it, sucking wet, small marks and licking the protruding adam's apple that moved with every swallow, every breath. “fuck, shoyo… fuck! i really wanna have sex with you right now.”

“out here? where anyone could see us?” shoyo asked, although, he too was desperate to fuck kei right there, right then.

“fuck that, i don’t care.” kei said breathlessly, slowing his bounces down to gentle rolls. “but we can stop as well, if you want.”

ever the most caring and understanding person he knew, despite what others thought about him, kei was the cutest, making shoyo chuckle in fondness. “do you really think i want to stop?” shoyo asked, gesturing to where his right hand was calmly, but eagerly palming his cock through the thick fabric, a noticeable bulge there. kei whined at the sight, wriggling closer to capture shoyo’s lips in another kiss. they kissed passionately, hard but, ironically, also with calmness, mouths open as their tongues touched each other endlessly, taking and giving pleasure. when they parted ways once again, out of breath and very much almost on edge from just kissing, both of the boys remained with their eyes closed for some seconds, breathing deeply, foreheads coming together to press against each other.

kei then crawled out of shoyo’s lap with certain reluctance, but it was needed to reach towards his backpack in order to grab both the lube and a condom. he quickly got rid of his pants and boxers while standing up on the truck, shoyo laughing a bit at the thought of an innocent passerby catching kei’s bare ass in the middle of the night. finally, the boy sat again on the other’s lap, this time though, with his back facing shoyo, so that the other could watch closely while he did his ministrations. He tossed the condom over his shoulder, the little foil package hitting shoyo on his chest, as he unbuttoned his jeans to alleviate the pressure on his aching dick.

it was with an almost scientific precision that kei got lube on his fingers and reached behind himself, one beautiful finger disappearing inside his hole with a practiced ease. one was quickly followed by a second digit, for kei liked the burn on certain days. shoyo could only moan at the scene in front of him, kei’s thick thighs spread wide by the side of his legs, his ass so plump and beautiful at his hands’ reach and his pinkish asshole swallowing now three of kei’s fingers as he bounced up and down, fucking himself open on his fingers over shoyo’s lap.

“fuck, baby.” shoyo gasped, so aroused, ready and anxious to plunge inside kei’s ass, but also wanting to give the other boy the time he wanted with fingering. “this little exhibitionist thing gets you going, isn’t that right? what would you do if someone walked by and saw you like that, desperate for it? moan louder, huh?”

kei moaned louder at his words, head thrown back, blonde bangs plastered against his sweaty forehead. intending on teasing the younger boy a little more, shoyo caught up with the ass presented to him, not penetrating kei with another finger, but only circling the puckered rim with gentle touches, the ones that tortured kei even more than the rough ones.

“ah…! f-fuck!” kei nearly sobbed. “shit, i can’t take it anymore. i need it, come on.”

once again, feeling obligated to it, kei took his fingers out of himself and left shoyo’s lap, immediately striping his boyfriend of his jeans and underwear in his eagerness to sit on his cock. shoyo kicked them out when they stopped at his feet, ushering kei on top on him again and opening the condom with quick fingers. in both of their excitement to fuck, kei’s suddenly knee collided hardly against the side of shoyo’s torso, sending the boy into wails of pain.

“fuck, you just kneed my ribs, kei!” shoyo complained, massaging the spot that hurt.

kei couldn’t help but giggle, now straddling shoyo’s lap carefully and replacing shoyo’s hand with his own, soothing the pain a little better. but what really got shoyo’s mind out of it was the way kei started to sway his hips, stroking languidly shoyo’s shaft with his own. the pout of pain soon became wanton moans, shoyo rocking together in response. he leaned down, catching the swollen lips in a deep kiss, licking the roof of shoyo’s mouth and the back of his teeth. shoyo, on the other hand, kneaded kei’s ass, constantly playing his both soft cheeks or with the wet hole, pushing only the tip of one finger inside just to take it out a moment later.

kei detached their mouths, a string of saliva connecting their lips and dribbling down kei’s chin until he wiped it with the back of his hand over it, panting. “i’m sorry, babe.” he said, kissing shoyo again, this time chastely.

“i’ll forgive you as soon as you sit that ass on my cock.” shoyo answered, impatiently tapping the ass in question. “come on, i know that you are needy for it.”

kei nodded, a whine escaping his lips at the deepness of shoyo’s voice. he grabbed the opened condom on shoyo’s stomach and scooted back until he was sitting on his boyfriend’s thighs. he caught the head of his dick between his lips, sucking for a bit before deftly rolling the condom down the hard shaft.

“it would be wonderful to go bare, but cleaning up will be a bitch if we do that so.” kei shrugged, walking forward on his knees until he could easily line up his entrance with shoyo’s cock.

he sank down with a deep sigh of satisfaction, happy to be filled up to the brim, hands messily pushing shoyo’s shirt up until it was bunched under his armpits so that he could rake his nails over shoyo’s defined abs and pecks, as his thighs sook with the pleasure of having that hot, hard member inside of him. it was a sight shoyo would never get tired of seeing, kei’s face every time he took his cock inside, pure ecstasy on his closed eyes, mouth open in silence, as if the only thing he could focus on was the feeling of being penetrated.

it lasted only a fraction of a second, though, soon enough kei was wiggling, rolling his hips, until that was too little and he had to use his knees to come up and down to properly ride shoyo’s dick. it was something very pretty to witness and shoyo was very glad that he didn’t have to share that with nobody, there was just him and kei.

shoyo and kei and the stars that were still twinkling, some that were probably already dead – stardust so far away from them – but lucky enough to be able to shine their light over the planes of kei’s naked legs. shoyo could only stare, mesmerized, and hopelessly follow the instincts of his body, thrusting up and holding onto thin hips to ground himself, as he watched kei pleasuring himself, shoyo happy to provide his body all for tsukishima kei to use as he pleased and fuck all the rest. he would never forget, not in a month, not in a year and not when he became an old gay man, how the starlight framed kei’s body, his sandy hair blending together with the pearly light, so ethereal and yet close to the touch, very much material and palpable.

shoyo wouldn’t be able to tell how much time they spent like that, fucking in the middle of a grove of some kind. he wouldn’t know a damn thing, for the only thing he could focus on was how the boy over him, sitting on his cock and riding it promiscuously was so pretty and how shoyo got to call him his. he could only notice the pleasure sitting and burning low on his stomach, so familiar and yet, so damn overwhelming every time. he could only feel the spasms of erotic joy dancing through his skin and how he was thrusting up into warmth. he could only hear kei’s loud and long moans, so lost in pleasure as shoyo himself was. on the periphery of his vision, he could only see the pitch black sky and the light the shone from it, so weak in comparison with the light he was able to hold in between his hands.

when kei came, it was moaning and gasping and whimpering, all at once, as if his orgasm came together with a punch to the gut that took away his breath. the boy seemed to hold onto the remnants of it, dragging it out for as long as he could. it was very lovely to watch, but also clearly profane and unholy, because kei was just that, a mix of contradictions, but mostly those two; lovely and profane.

shoyo came soon after, a blend of a physical and ethereal feeling, whining in high pitched moans until there was nothing left, until he felt empty of everything, except for his love for kei. he was so full of love he could barely function, basic human activities failing him, for he only was able to feel, feel love for another boy.

**Author's Note:**

> got a little carried away with this one :) writing porn with feelings where i can be super extra with metaphors is fun hahah... also, for the praise kink i was supposed to put some phrase of shoyo complementing kei but, as i wrote this, it turned out that that the kink is shoyo praising kei on his mind and getting excited ??? he kinda goes to another space there for a while
> 
> "i'm so full of love i could barely eat" go listen to work song
> 
> finally, thanks for reading the stuff that i write, i'm a simple person and i get happy when people read my shit, so thanks a lot!!


End file.
